Love
by Freyja Lawliet
Summary: Semarah apapun Hinata padanya, Seijuurou menyadari bahwa istrinya selalu peduli dan mencintainya. Xover lagi. AkaHina. Untuk Teajustmine, Nia HyuugaMatsuyama, Gita NaruFujo.


**Dislaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto dan Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Warning: **AU, OOC, Plotless, Typo (s), Anti klimaks

**Summary**: Semarah apapun Hinata padanya, Seijuurou menyadari bahwa istrinya selalu peduli dan mencintainya.

.

.

Akashi Seijuurou mengabaikan kumpulan berkas-berkas penting yang disatukan dalam map berwarna biru. Ponsel pintar masih dalam genggaman tangan kanan dan menempel dengan telinga kanan. Area di antara kedua alis mengerut. Melirik tajam pada seorang perempuan dengan setelan formal yang menjabat sebagai sekretarisnya. Perempuan dewasa berambut kecoklatan itu mengerti kalau eksistensinya tak dibutuhkan saat ini. Membungkukkan badan sekali, perempuan itu keluar dari ruang kerja sang direktur.

Mengetahui tak ada siapapun di ruangannya yang akan mengganggu privasi, Seijuurou memutuskan untuk kembali menanggapi sosok di seberang telepon yang masih setia mendiamkannya.

"Hinata." Seijuurou melafalkan nama sang nyonya yang menguasai rumah. "Aku tahu kau masih di sana. Kau mendengarku?"

'Hm…' Terdengar sebuah tanggapan yang tak diinginkan Seijuurou. Tapi, sang kepala rumah tangga tak mengeluarkan protes, mengerti akan kekecewaan Nyonya Muda Akashi.

"Kau benar-benar marah padaku, Hinata?"

Mungkin Seijuurou sedang mengajak bercanda atau pura-pura bodoh. Siapa yang tak akan marah kalau ada di posisi Hinata?

'Untuk apa Sei-kun bertanya aku marah atau tidak. Sei-kun tetap akan mengingkari janji yang Sei-kun buat.' Helaan napas terdengar dari seberang telepon. Suara Hinata lirih menahan kecewa.

"Aku sudah menjelaskan tadi. Ada _meeting _mendadak yang tidak bisa aku wakilkan pada orang lain. Aku harus ada di sana ketika _meeting _berlangsung." Seijuurou mengumpulkan kesabaran entah di mana. Tapi, menghadapi Hinata yang sedang marah, Seijuurou mengakui kalau ia merasa tersiksa.

'Terserah, Sei-kun saja. Percuma aku mengatakan apapun. Yang jelas, Sei-kun sudah mengingkari janji.'

"Hinata, mengertilah, sayang… Aku dibutuhkan dalam _meeting _tersebut. Kita bisa mengatur ulang rencana untuk makan malam di luar lagi, berdua." Seijuurou memijit-mijit pangkal hidung. Kepalanya terasa pening tiba-tiba. Dada terasa tak nyaman, sehingga membuat Seijuurou sering menghela napas panjang. Berharap mitos terlalu sering menghela napas bisa memperpendek usia manusia, sepenuhnya salah.

'Jadi, aku tak membutuhkan Sei-kun? Begitu? Kehadiran Sei-kun di sini juga aku butuhkan lebih dari apapun.' Suara halus sang Nyonya Muda Akashi naik.

"Aku mengerti, sayang… Aku berjanji, setelah semua ini selesai, kita akan…"

'Tak perlu menjanjikan apapun lagi. Tidak cuma sekali atau dua kali Sei-kun mengingkari janjinya. Aku tak mau terlalu berharap.' Tak menunggu Seijuurou menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hinata memotong penuh kecewa.

"Hinata, sayang… kau tahu kalau aku tak menginginkan hal ini. Sungguh. " Seijuurou melirik ke arah pintu kaca yang terkuak terbuka. Sang sekretaris masuk dan memberitahu, kalau _meeting _akan segera dimulai. Dan tinggal menunggu kehadiran Akashi.

Seijuurou mengangguk sekilas pada sekretaris pribadinya sebelum kembali mengalihkan atensi pada sang penerima telepon. "_Meeting _akan segera dimulai. Aku harap kau jangan marah lagi, Sayang."

Oh, Akashi Seijuurou tak peduli kalau perempuan yang jadi sekretarisnya itu mendengar dirinya bicara di luar pribadinya yang biasa terkenal angkuh dan dingin. Tak peduli akan rona muka yang memerah dan sorot mata mendamba. Seandainya yang dipanggil semesra itu oleh pria dingin seperti Akashi Seijuurou adalah dirinya, perempuan itu rela menukar hidupnya dengan apapun. Sayang sekali, pria tampan nan menawan di balik meja kerja nan mewah telah dimiliki wanita lain.

'Apa pedulimu aku marah atau tidak.' Hinata rupanya masih marah.

"Aku sangat peduli karena Kau istriku. Wanita yang aku cintai, Sayang."

Sang sekretaris yang belum beranjak dari ruangan Seijuurou, merasakan kaki-kakinya melemas di atas sepatu berhak tinggi. Berpikir, apa sang istri Tuan Akashi ini tak meleleh mendengar pria dambaan hampir seluruh wanita mengatakan hal-hal romantis seperti itu. Tapi Hinata yang sedang marah, tak terpengaruh sedikit pun akan pernyataan cinta Seijuurou yang jarang terucap.

'Tak mempan, Sei-kun. Pergilah, kalau memang itu yang paling penting untuk Sei-kun.'

"Hinata, dengar. Kau yang terpenting dalam hidupku. Tapi aku harap kau dapat mengerti situasi yang aku hadapi sekarang."

'Terserah, Sei-kun. Aku tak peduli.'

Ruby berkilat tajam. Raut muka Seijuurou berubah mengebiri pesona yang dirasakan sang sekretaris berambut coklat.

"Hinata, aku harus menutup telepon. Kita bicara nanti, kalau aku sudah di rumah."

'Tunggu, Sei-kun.' Belum sempat Seijuurou menanggapi, perkataan Hinata selanjutnya membuat dada Akashi Seijuurou semakin sesak akan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan. 'Selamat hari jadi pernikahan kita yang kedua, Sei-kun.' Dan dengung telepon menyakiti indera pendengaran Seijuurou.

Ponsel pintar digenggam erat seakan menjadi penyebab perasaan tak nyaman di dada. Tanpa kata, Seijuurou memerintahkan sang sekretaris untuk mengikutinya sembari membawa tumpukan dokumen.

.

Akashi Seijuurou melirik sekilas alat penunjuk waktu yang melingkari pergelangan tangan kiri. Hampir tengah malam. Melonggarkan dasi yang terasa mencekik leher, Seijuurou mengabaikan sapaan beberapa _maid _yang menyambut kedatangannya. Jas hitam tersampir di lengan kiri, menunjukkan kemeja merah yang tak lagi rapi karena kusut di sana-sini. Bahkan, lengan kemeja telah tergulung serampangan sebatas siku. Tas kerja terayun di sisi kanan tubuhnya.

Langkah Seijuurou terhenti sejenak karena eksistesi Tuan Besar Akashi yang duduk di ruang tengan _mansion. _"Selamat malam, Ayah." Sapa Seijuurou.

Akashi Masaomi mendongak, menatap kehadiran putra tunggal sejenak, sebelum kembali menyusuri senggenggam map dalam genggaman. "Hm. Selamat malam, Sei."

"Kenapa belum tidur, Ayah?"

"Daripada menanyakan hal itu padaku, lebih baik kau hampiri istrimu di ruang makan. Dari tadi dia di sana menunggumu."

Kedua ruby sejenak melebar. Tak menyangka kalau Hinata akan mengunggunya. Seijuurou tak melupakan kalau terakhir mereka berkomunikasi, Hinata marah dan kecewa padanya. Membungkukkan badan sekilas, bermaksud menemui Hinata, suara Akashi Masaomi kembali menghentikan langkah Seijuurou.

"Sei, pastikan Hinata makan terlebih dahulu."

Akashi Seijuurou tak menjawab, segera mengayunkan langka-langkah panjang menuju ruang makan _mansion _yang tiba-tiba jarak dari ruang tengah terasa melar. Kedua mata merah kembali melebar, namun tak urung senyum tipis turut menampakkan diri di wajah yang terbiasa angkuh. Hinata, berbantal kedua lengan di atas meja makan kayu hitam yang mengkilap mewah, tertidur dengan posisi yang terlihat tak nyaman.

Dua mangkok sup tofu, nasi, dan beberapa makanan lain mendingin, tak jauh dari sosok sang wanita berambut indigo yang terlelap. Rambut panjang sehalus sutera menyebar di punggung sepi Hinata, seolah melindungi tubuh semampai Hinata dari udara malam.

Ragu, haruskah membangunkan Hinata dan menyuruhnya makan terlebih dahulu, atau langsung membawa Hinata dalam gendongan ke dalam kamar pribadi mereka. Seijuurou perlahan menaruh jas hitam di sandaran kursi, tas kerja hitam di atas kursi yang sama. Seijuurou membelai rambut Hinata, menyingkirkan helai-helai indigo yang menutupi kening, penuh kasih mengecup kening halus seputih susu.

Pergerakan kecil dirasakan Seijuurou. Pria berusia dua puluh lima tahun menegakkan tubuh, memandangi sang istri yang kini mengangkat kepala dari kedua lengan yang terlipat. Mengucek-ucek kudua mata. Lavender yang selalu berhasil menenggelamkan Seijuurou dalam pesona tanpa batas, mengerjap menyesuaikan dengan terangnya cahaya lampu. Melebar menggemaskan menyadari eksistesi sang suami.

"Sei-kun?"

"Aku membangunkanmu, rupanya."

"Tak apa, aku memang menunggumu. Sei-kun sudah makan malam? Aku akan menghangatkan sup tofu." Hinata yang bermaksud bangkit dari tempat duduk, urung ketika kedua tangan Seijuurou menyentuh kedua pundaknya dan meminta untuk kembali duduk.

Seijuurou memanggil salah seorang _maid _dan memerintahkan untuk segera menghangatkan makanan di atas meja.

"Kau sudah bangun, jadi kau harus makan malam."

"Tapi…"

"Ayah memberitahuku kalau kau menolak makan malam karena menungguku. Kau keras kepala, Hinata. Sudah tahu aku tak bisa segera pulang, kenapa masih menungguku juga."

"Aku cemas Sei-kun melewatkan makan malam karena terlalu sibuk. Malas untuk makan malam karena tak ada yang menemani, jadi aku menunggumu pulang." Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan wajah merona yang begitu manis.

Bohong kalau Seijuurou tak tersentuh. Padahal, Seijuurou sudah sepihak membatalkan janji makan malam mereka. Bahkan, lebih parah dari itu, Seijuurou melupakan fakta kalau istrinya meminta waktu malam ini karena ingin merayakan hari jadi pernikahan mereka yang kedua.

"Kau menungguku?"

"Memang."

"Kenapa?" Akashi Seijuurou mengernyit ketika Hinata malah bangkit dari kursi, menghampirinya dan menempelkan telapak tangan di keningnya. "Hinata, apa yang Kau lakukan?"

"Aku rasa suhu tubuh Sei-kun normal-normal saja."

"Perkataanmu tak menjawab yang aku tanyakan, Hinata."

"Sudah jelas, kan. Karena Sei-kun suamiku. Karena Sei-kun pria yang sangat aku cintai." Rona merah di wajah Hinata, memancing rona di kulit wajah Seijuurou.

"Kau kan, marah padaku."

"Lalu? Aku tak melupakan fakta kalau rasa cintaku lebih besar dari rasa kecewaku, Sei-kun."

Menghiraukan pekikan kaget Hinata, Seijuurou menarik pinggang Hinata dan membuat Hinata duduk di pangkuannya. Wajah maskulin yang mempesona tersembunyi di bahu mungil Hinata. Hidung Seijuurou menyesapi wangi lavender lembut yang menguar dari leher sang istri. Bahkan, Seijuurou tak peduli ketika Hinata berniat beranjak dari pangkuannya karena seorang _maid _yang tadi diperintahkan menghangatkan makanan memasuki ruang makan sambil membawa nampan berisi makan malam mereka berdua.

Hinata mencubit kecil lengan Sejuurou. Sedikit kesal, malu melihat wajah sang _maid _merona karena keintimannya dengan sang suami.

"Biarkan saja. Anggap saja di dunia ini hanya ada kita berdua. Aku ingin menebus keselahanku hari ini. Aku akan menyuapimu."

Tak punya pilihan lain, sambil berharap sang ayah mertua tak memasuki ruang makan dan melihatnya duduk di pangkuan Seijuurou, Hinata membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan demi suapan dari sang suami. Menghadiahi senyum manis pada sosok Seijuurou yang menghapus kuah sup di ujung bibir dengan ibu jari.

.

.

END

.

.

Endingnya antiklimaks kah? Hehehe mata udah dibatas minimum. Ngantuuuuk.  
Fic ini khusus untuk Teajustmine yang ngambek dan merajuk minta dibuatin fic. Nih, Mey… jangan iri lagi ya… *cubit Teajustmine. Juga khusus buat Nia Hyuuga dan Gita NaruFujo. Terima kasih ya udah sabar aku tag mulu *peluk2.

.

.

**Freyja Lawliet**


End file.
